A mobile communication operator makes a plan to establish a service area based on thorough examination results such as a radio wave measurement result and a traffic condition observation result, and carries out installation of a radio base station, adjustment of an antenna angle of a radio base station and the like based on the establishment plan.
Considering that mobile stations using communication services can be always present, even temporarily, in a service area, a radio base station keeps at all times transmitting radio waves even in a case where no mobile station is present at some point in time. This results in wasted power consumption.
For example, in some cases, a particular location such as a maritime route, a ski resort, a railroad tunnel or a mountainous region may not require a communication service to be provided during a particular time or season. However, there is a need to perform cell design over a wide range so that all possible communications in a service area can be covered. Thus, such redundant power and operation, etc. are required.
Meanwhile, in a particular location such as a ski resort, a tourist spot or a mountainous region, the number of mobile stations present therein or communication traffic volume is expected to vary between day and night or depending on the season, and there may possibly be a period for which no mobile stations are present.
A mobile communication operator can change a service area, as needed, based on an observation result on usage by mobile stations and the like.
Moreover, in the case where there is installed a micro base station that can be installed anywhere at the initiative of a user, such as a femto cell radio base station, the femto cell radio base station can be caused to observe the status of a surrounding macro cell, and can change a service area according to the status of the surrounding macro cell by activating or deactivating itself, adjusting an antenna angle or the like.